no_fatefandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to DRAGONBALL NF
Welcome to the No Fate Wiki No Fate is a fan-made rp in the timeline after the GT saga for various types of characters with cross references from other media such as Terminator, etc.Serious inquiries only, please. We ask that you please stay in character. Realm crossing is welcomed. Special thanks to Juunanagou for creating the realm and this wiki w ith the help of Pallas. What is RolePlay..?Edit A 'Role Play' is defined as altering one's behavior and personality to meet the requirements either unconsciously to fit society, or consciously attempt to fit a role that you desire. Obviously here we are going to be aiming more at the second option of role play, seeing as you are not needed to fit into the society, many actually want to be abnormal, unique, and special in this world. Though there obviously is two types of role play which I would like to explain to enlighten both experienced role players, and those whom are brand new. First is Casual Role Play, which it is not needed to have a specific posting length. This is just as the name says, Casual. If you don't want to be detail oriented and explain ever single detail out to appease those whom are reading and not leave any questions about what it is that is going on, then you don't have to. It is encouraged that you do use as much detail as possible, just to better yourself as a Role Player and prepare yourself to encounter people who will post an essay against you in a battle. Second is Battle Role Play, this is required to use as much detail as you can possibly muster up. The reason for this is simply the more detail you use, the better of a chance that someone is going to look over an attack. YakuzaMobRolePlay(YMRP) strictly goes off of T-1 RPing. Rules and RegulationsEdit Character Information: '''You must describe every detail of your character including the look, what he/she is wearing, the weapons you possess and the spells/magic at your disposal. Everything you plan on using in the battle must be in the intro and will count as every possible action you can take during the fight. If you use something later on in the battle that you failed to mention in the intro it will be subject to being voided and allowing the opponent to have a counter attack because you did not state you carried the weapon or had the skill to use it. NO FATE REGULATIONS POLICY - enforced by all of the community. anyone may report a problem. only mods and elders can take action about the problem Edit * MAJOR RULE... IF YOU DO NOT STATE EXACTLY EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE, WITHIN YOUR FIRST POST. THEN IT IS VOID. YOU CANNOT BRING GUNS, WEAPONS, ETC ETC ESPECIALLY IN BATTLE SITUATIONS OUT OF NOWHERE. IF YOU DO DECIDED TO THIS. IT WOULD TAKE AT LEAST TWO POST. TO PULL SOMETHING OUT LIKE THAT. IF SOMEONE PULLS OUT A GUN OUT OF NOWHERE. AND THEY DIDNT STATE THAT THEY DIDNT HAVE IT IN THE FIRST POST. THEN IT IS THEREFORE VOID. '''Getting Started: '''Please create an application before attempting to role play within this realm. '''No God Modding: God Modding is evading every attack that is thrown at you, being invincible, immortal, and not taking any damage. In the Yakuza Mob definition of T-1, we see that for every three dodges performed, you must take one hit. Not abiding by this rule will cause your post to become voided, and allowing the opponent to post next. This would result in the attack performed by this person's previous post to actually hit, and you are forced to take said damage. No Auto Hitting: Auto Hitting is exactly as it sounds; do not state that an attack actually hits an opponent. An example of this would be 'RPer1 punches RPer2 in the face.' This does not allow the opponent to possibly evade, parry, and counter, which is a strict violation of T-1 regulations. Instead, do this: 'RPer1 attempts to punch RPer2 in the face.' The word attempt allows the opponent to do the possible evade, counter, etc...or take the hit. No Meta Gaming:'' ''Meta Gaming would be taking information that is OOC (Out Of Character) and placing it into the knowledge IC (In Character.) It is also a variation of mind reading, if someone says that they think something, your character can not know what is said in this thought. It is exactly that, a thought. Example one would be if you as a person read of a profile of another character OOC and your IC assumes to know this information about that other person's character without ever actually meeting them, or knowing who they are. Your character wouldn't know these things, period. Example two would be if someone said, 'I bit down against my lip as my eyes scanned over her for less than a moment. I thought to myself 'I would love to have a piece of that..." Then in your post, you state I can't believe how much of a pervert this person is for thinking about me in that way". Clearly you can't know what the person is thinking, and would not be able to react to somethign your character hasn't experienced, heard, seen or felt IC directly. Three Dodge / 1 Hit: '' You're allowed to dodge any attacks you want, in any order, but only 3 times. you can even counter attacks. countering is NOT considered dodging. Something else must also be noted say you leap to grab hold of their paw. they dodge that attack by moving their paw, so instead you end up grabbing their shoulder blade. does that mean they dodged or they got hit? they got hit. just because you didn't get your initial target doesn't mean they dodged, either. they can maneuver themselves all they want so you end up grabbing their hair it still counts as a landing blow.'' No Drama: ''Keep personal problems or issues with a member out of this realm were keeping this here a drama free zone... or at least trying to.'' If you're not in our realm, don't come to our realm starting mess then expect to be able to simply expect nothing to happen in return. Our realm is our family, and we don't take kindly to outsiders trying to cause tension or create chaos in our RP. Multi RPCs: Get approval before attempting to rp as more than 1 character within the realm. It is recommended that you only Multi RP 2. 'BOOK KEEPING RULE - Moderator / Elder Responsibility' If you initiate an RP, you are inclined to recored the log that is to be put up later on the site, unless otherwise asked by the Second/Third-Party to do so. Also, when there is more then one person in a room, it is recomended that two people book-keep and recored the RP, as this helps keep a backup in cause the person originally book-keeping happens to crash or forgets to recored. To further reduce stress amongst our players so that we have reduce arguments over who recored what. 'Judges for a legal fight, DM, etc - Moderators / Elders Responsibility'Edit When ever there is a fight taking place, or anything that revolves arounf two characters or more, doing battle or some form of pursuit, gun fights etc etc etc. Then you must have two Judges within the room. Either ICLY ( In-Characterly.) Or OOCLY ( Our of characterly.) If someone doesnt follow this, then the fight, will sadly... be voided. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse